Broken Art-ed
'Broken Art-ed '''is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Josh is bothered by a bunch of girls. Roles Starring *Crafty *Cloudy *Lessy Featuring *Josh *Petunia *Disco Bear Appearances *Nutty Plot Josh starts painting a picture of the sky. He begins by painting clouds, attracting Cloudy's attention. She hugs Josh, but he pushes her away so he could continue his art. After painting the clouds, he moves on to the stars above the atmosphere. Lessy sees him reading a book on astronomy, getting her attention as well. Josh shoos her off, but before he could get back to work, he sees that Crafty has clawed a heart shape on the canvas and ruined his masterpiece. Josh runs off with the three girls chasing him. Petunia is seen carrying a box of chocolates she hopes to give to Josh. But then her boyfriend passes by with the other girls on his trail, so she follows the chase, dropping the chocolate box. Nutty arrives and starts eating the chocolates off the ground. Disco Bear dances to music in his headphones, soon being bumped by Josh. The four girls pass by and Disco Bear spots another opportunity to flirt. Josh runs into a dead end, a cliff. He is surrounded by the three lovesick girls and his girlfriend. Lessy, Cloudy, Crafty, and Petunia grab on his limbs and engage in a tug-of-war. Cloudy walks too close to the edge of the cliff and falls, stretching Josh's arm. The veins soon break apart, sending Cloudy to her death and launching Josh into a tree. He now has a scar on his head, attracting Lessy even more. As Lessy runs toward him, Josh throws a rock to stop her, getting it impaled in her scar. Crafty grabs hold of Josh and prepares to kiss him. Petunia sees she has no choice but to do her worst. She lets out a big spray which eventually suffocates Crafty, but she pulls Josh out just in time. Petunia and Josh are glad to see each other. Just as they are moments away from a to kiss, they are crushed by a huge disco ball. Disco Bear arrives holding a box of chocolates, only to discover he was too late to flirt. Nutty appears next to him dressed as a girl, grabbing the box of chocolates. Moral "''Love accepts one at a time." Deaths #Cloudy falls off a cliff. #Lessy is impaled by a rock. #Crafty suffocates from Petunia's spray. #Josh and Petunia are crushed by a giant disco ball. Injuries #Josh's left arm is stretched. #Josh gets a scar on his forehead. Trivia *According to the writers, this episode is a remake of Quadruple Date, where four girls fight over a boy instead of the other way around. Both episodes share the same moral. **Coincidentally, both episodes also feature Petunia, Josh, and Disco Bear. *This is the second time Petunia sprays. She previosuly did it to Handy in I Nub You Not. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 22 Episodes